Memento Mori
by Sonata of Hades
Summary: AU. During a routine checkup, Weiss is diagnosed with a genetic disorder. The disease is incurable and will put a considerable strain on her career as a Huntress. It's a good thing she has Team RWBY and two more years of school to adjust to her new standard of living.
1. Chapter I

**Memento Mori**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own RWBY

" _While I thought that I was learning how to live, I have been learning how to die."_

 _-Leonardo da Vinci_

 **Chapter I**

" _Remember that you have to die."_

Those were the words Jacques Schnee gave his daughter, before unleashing the Giant Armor. The only piece of advice he ever gave Weiss about becoming a Huntress.

While grim, it was good advice. All Hunters know that they could die and those that forget are always the first to be buried.

"Everyone dies at some point," Weiss sighed, looking up at the clouds.

It was early November; the autumn leaves had already begun to fall, leaving only skeletal husks behind. It seemed fitting what with the news she had received a couple of hours ago.

At the start of each month all Beacon Academy students must undergo a thorough physical examination. Naturally, in a combat school designed to train professional monster hunters, this was done to ensure that the student in question was fit for missions. And keeping with the pragmatism, so long as any injury or illness didn't interfere with a students' ability to fight, they were more than encouraged to continue their "education" as it were.

Of course, Beacon, as any competent institution of learning, had a medical wing. Though to call it such was a misnomer, it was more a pharmacy than anything. A few beds here, a couple nurses there, it wasn't much to look at. For the most part, all it really existed for was treating bloody noses and sprained ankles or even the occasional broken limb. The cost of training one's body to kill monsters made of thick hide, bone plates, and pure muscle.

Not to say it couldn't handle more extreme cases. The medical wing was, in point of fact a triage center. It was capable of handling much worse injuries, though only in times of emergency. Such as the Breach, when Vale's hospitals and clinics had too many to care for. A failsafe, that ironically, wasn't open to the students. Not usually, at any rate.

Of course, Beacon's medical wing was used for the monthly physical. But with up to 360 students, the waiting could take more than a few hours. So the students were encouraged to make appointments with the various hospitals scattered throughout Vale. Naturally, Weiss had made an appointment for herself at the Schnee owned Mantle Memorial Hospital.

Weiss had extended the use of the hospital's facilities to the rest of RWBY, but they had all refused. Yang and Ruby had already made the necessary arrangements in Vale, while Blake chose to simply await her turn in Beacon.

In the end, Weiss was glad to be alone on this trip. The results were, in a word, disheartening.

Dust and Aura Abnormality Disorder: a genetic disease, rare and despite the acronym, DAAD, is maternal in its origins.

While not exactly deaths knell for the civilian population, it would create many complications for a Hunter. Its symptoms included anemia, weakness, lethargy, as well as random 'attacks'. These attacks included extreme pain, labored breathing, and the coughing of blood.

The bright side was that DAAD was slow. In fact Weiss hadn't even shown signs of any symptoms, outside of a small yet significant drain on her Aura.

The downside was that it could be fatal. The mortality rate among Huntsmen was somewhere near 50%. You either died or learned to live with it. It was incurable after all.

Worse yet was its trigger, Dust and Aura. Most civilians diagnosed with it went on to live productive lives, complications aside. With their Aura locked, it's not like they ever used it and most contact with Dust was nothing more than an occupational hazard, from mining or selling.

Huntsmen weren't so lucky. Both Aura and Dust were a necessity, the very bread and butter of their profession. Without Aura, a Hunter was more likely to be killed before they could even draw their weapon. Without Dust, a Hunter's weapon had as much worth as a white flag.

And for a Huntress like Weiss? Whose entire form of combat was dependent on the usage of her Semblance, the very manifestation of her Aura, and the manipulation of Dust? Her life had just become needlessly more complicated. She would need to rely on finishing the Creatures of Grimm with Myrtenaster and her own strength. A daunting task already, without the affects of DAAD.

The Grimm did not die easily. They made you work for that honor.

Fortunately or unfortunately, as the case may be, Dust and Aura Abnormality Disorder was not an end to her career. There were quite a few Huntsmen throughout the Remnant that suffered from DAAD. Most were young, still in the first stages of the disease. Those who had survived to a hard earned retirement were bed ridden, their bodies under constant strain.

While her affliction would be made note of on her medical records and the staff of Beacon informed, her future lay in her hands. Weiss could either drop out or stay in school. It wasn't even a choice.

Looking over the airfield, she saw that the transport to the Academy was arriving. She would turn in the results of her physical and then head back to her dorm. Hopefully her team didn't have any complications.

"Already done?" Weiss asked, surprised at Blake's presence.

"It's first come, first served," the Faunus replied.

Rolling her eyes at the bookworm, Weiss walked over and collapsed onto her bed. She felt tired, not from the disease, but rather the emotional drain.

"Is everything alright?" Blake looked up from her book, a slight frown on her face.

She knew that the heiress wasn't fond of medical tests and would often sleep the remainder of the day in retribution, but never had Weiss shown such fatigue.

' _Other than that I have autoimmune disease that attacks my very soul, I'm just perfect,'_ she mused, a wry smile on her lips. _'I'll tell them later.'_

"I'm fine, just drained. It was a long day," Weiss admitted. She knew that excuse was going to be used more frequently, but what else could she say? It was true she was fine, and the physical had been particularly taxing.

She wasn't showing signs yet, and until it became too much for her she saw no reason to make a fuss over it.

"Have Ruby and Yang returned?"

"Not yet, but Yang messaged me before you came in. They should be here in thirty minutes," Blake continued to watch Weiss.

It wasn't just a long day, Blake thought. She seemed defeated almost. It was subtle, not even Ruby would pick it up though Yang might have. Ruby had adopted Weiss's answer to checkup days and would studiously ignore the world unless food was mentioned. Yang simply felt the need to _do_ something. Whether that was a night of partying in Vale or a duel with Nora, regardless of what, Yang would be sure to find an outlet for her pent up energy.

Blake herself would simply find a corner to read her books. Usually, that corner was her bed. It had become something of team protocol. Blake would watch over Ruby and Weiss while they slept in and Yang would do whatever until curfew.

Yes, Weiss would go to sleep after everything and, yes, she was in bed. But what bothered Blake was that Weiss wasn't sleeping. She was still fully dressed, shoes still on. Her arm may have been over her eyes but was clearly still awake.

"You sure you're fine?" Blake couldn't help but ask.

"I assure you, I'm quite alright. It just takes too much energy to get dressed into more comfortable clothes," she sighed. "I just have a bit on my mind is all."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Blake pushed. After her disastrous handling of her heritage and the White Fang, Blake had been trying her best to bond with the Schnee heiress. It went without saying that such moments tended to be awkward and somewhat stiff, but the attempt was what was important.

Or so Yang said.

Turning her head towards the cat Faunus, Weiss let out a small sigh. She had gone to Beacon to escape her father, to become a better person. She liked to think that she was making progress. While she wasn't fond of the Faunus when she had first arrived and her own reaction to Blake's origins, she could now say that she appreciated her friend, cat ears and all. And looking at her now, Weiss could see the change in Blake. Before, Blake would have ignored her, or at most would have asked the question, all while her nose was in a book, indifferent. But now, Blake held her gaze, concern in her amber eyes.

Weiss gave her a small smile, "I assure you I'm _fine_ , Blake, although I appreciate your concern. I was just thinking about calling my sister. I never know when a good time to contact her is."

Blake let out a relieved sigh. Progress, she had managed to get Weiss to open up a bit and it wasn't uncomfortable for anyone. And it made sense, her actions till now. Weiss and Winter had a strained relationship, and while they both dearly cared for each other they weren't the best at expressing it. It was painful to watch, their interactions were cordial, excruciatingly formal. No wonder Weiss seemed stressed.

"Well, let me know if you want some help," she offered, turning back to her book.

"Careful Blake, I might just take you up on that," Weiss teased. It was an endearing sentiment from the otherwise reserved girl.

BANG!

"We're back!" came the twin greeting.

Well, it was a nice moment while it lasted.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hello all. This was just a thought that came to me and I couldn't stop thinking about it and here is the end result. Not sure how long this will be, but I appreciate any and reviews. Please tell me what you think. On a side note this is AU and takes place during their second year at Beacon. The Vytal Festival came and went and Cinder didn't cause any heartbreak (too soon?). Also, the name of Weiss's father, Elfenbein is German for Ivory. Stay classy.

Edited to have Jacques' name match cannon.


	2. Chapter II

**Memento Mori**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own RWBY

" _The fear of death follows from the fear of life. A man who lives fully is prepared to die at any time."_

 _-Mark Twain_

 **Chapter II**

One would think that cafeteria food would be bad, but considering that Beacon was the most prestigious combat school in Vale it was a pleasant surprise to find it more than just edible. In fact, it was quite delicious. Especially breakfast.

Pancakes, waffles, eggs and bacon, biscuits and gravy, all was more than satisfying for the resident students.

Looking down at her own plate of blueberry muffins, Weiss couldn't help but be thankful that the food wasn't stereotypically bland.

Taking a bite of her modest meal, Weiss listened in on her teammates' conversation. Apparently Blake was trying in vain to persuade Ruby out of installing a ribbon similar to Gambol Shroud onto Crescent Rose while Yang failed to keep a straight face. How Ruby came to that idea was beyond her, but Weiss had never felt such camaraderie for the Faunus. After all, it would be Weiss who had to deal with the new abomination.

"Absolutely not!" Weiss decreed, taking another bite of her muffin.

"Ah, but Weiss," Ruby whined.

"No Ruby. You can barely lift Crescent Rose in scythe form as is. Trying to throw it would wear you out. Having it shoot back at you in return would be suicide. I forbid you from committing suicide, do I make myself clear?"

The half hearted grumbling and thankful look from Blake answered her question.

"I don't know, it _could_ be fun," Yang goaded the three.

"Shut up Yang," Blake all but growled.

"Shouldn't you be more concerned about your sister's well being?" Weiss asked, eyebrow rising.

The blonde merely shrugged, before catching a grape in her mouth courtesy of Nora.

"I can lift Crescent Rose just fine," Ruby pouted.

Weiss sighed as she set down her last muffin. It was true that Ruby could lift the monstrous weapon as if it were a feather. Either way, Weiss had reservations about her partner's ability to throw and then catch it. She didn't even want to imagine what the recoil of the .50 caliber rifle would do in that situation. A sentiment shared by her cat eared friend.

It was moments like these that made Weiss glad she had decided to wait to reveal her illness. As soon as the others knew they would inevitably change.

Oh sure, Yang would continue to tease and make inappropriate comments, Blake would still hang back and add her comments when needed, and Ruby would remain blissfully innocent. But the illusion wouldn't fool anyone. They would constantly be watching her, dropping whatever they were doing if Weiss so much as tripped.

She loved that about her team, she really did. Still, she wasn't about to collapse any time soon.

Weiss shook her head. It had only been two days since the exam and already she over thinking things. An unfortunate nervous habit that she hadn't been able to break and probably wouldn't.

' _Well, now that I've reminded myself,_ ' she took out a small bottle and dropped two pills into her hand. She popped them into her mouth and took a swig of her water.

"Umm, Weiss?" Looking at the redhead, Weiss found that it had gone quiet at her table.

Ruby and Yang wore similar expressions, showing their shared relation while Blake simply looked between her and the siblings, as confused by the sudden change in atmosphere as Weiss felt.

"What?" she demanded.

"…" Ruby didn't answer but her eyes kept finding themselves on the bottle in the heiress's hand.

"Weiss, you uh, feeling okay?" the concern in Yang's voice would have been touching if it wasn't a tad insulting.

"They're iron supplements," she deadpanned, her tone icy. "Really you guys? Is it that surprising that some people here take supplements or vitamins with breakfast? Gods forbid."

Weiss shoved the bottle into Yang's hands, glaring all the while.

"Did you two really believe that Weiss would do something socially frowned upon like taking drugs? In front of everyone?" Blake glared at her partner, clearly unimpressed.

"Thank you Blake."

"Well, no, but you've been acting a bit strange," Ruby replied, voice subdued as she read over her sister's shoulder.

"It's true, ever since the physical you've been off. Yesterday you were off in your own little world. You didn't even react when Blake tried to tell you that she was pregnant with Cardin's baby," lavender eyes looked up apologetically. Yang handed back the bottle, satisfied that the pills were indeed iron supplements.

"So what's going on?"

Weiss let out a long sigh. She didn't want to be mad at them. She knew why they were concerned. After meeting their uncle Qrow, Ruby had explained that he and their dad had a bit of drinking habit. It wasn't a problem she had assured, merely that they worried. They didn't want either their dad or uncle getting killed by Grimm because they were too drunk.

And she had been out of it yesterday. She had spent the entirety of the day making, adjusting, and revising her current schedules. Not for school, but for her health. The iron supplements were a prime example of this. DAAD caused anemia, a shortage of iron in her blood, so naturally Weiss decided to take action. Iron supplements would help with that annoyance and it was better to get into the habit of taking them now as opposed to later.

She vaguely remembered something about Blake getting pregnant, but the statement was so ridiculous that she ignored it as a bad attempt at a joke. Really, Cardin? Who in their right mind would dignify that with a response?

"The doctor found that I have mild anemia, nothing serious. I just need more iron in my diet. I apologize for spacing out yesterday, I've been meaning to contact Winter and you know how I can get," Weiss bit out, hurt that the two would think she would stoop so low as to take narcotics. And it was true, she did have anemia, maybe not as strong as she was making it out to be but it would get there in time. She also spent a good four hours stressing over calling Winter but had ultimately avoided the conversation.

She really needed to call Winter.

"I told you she was fine," Blake stated. Weiss took pleasure in the heated glare she sent to Yang.

"Sorry Weiss, it's just you that you never take medicine. And then with yesterday and the exam before, I guess I over reacted," Yang apologized rubbing the back of her head.

"I'm sorry too," Ruby whispered looking down at her lap.

"It's alright, just please don't make such assumptions again," it was truly hard to be mad them when they looked so defeated. And she wasn't, how could she be when they so obviously cared.

It was a needed reminder though, that Weiss had to be more careful. If they were already getting worried after a bad day and a bottle of supplements, she didn't want to see how they would react when she told them all the truth.

' _Not yet.'_

"Come on, we're going to be late to Port's class," Blake stood up from the table.

* * *

"And that children, is how I was able to keep an entire cruise ship safe from a migrating flock of Griffons!" Professor Port exclaimed. "The captain was quite generous…"

It always amazed Weiss how so little people paid attention in Port's class. Peter Port was by far the oldest Huntsman that Weiss knew of, and while his stories were a bit self serving, they were full of valuable lessons. Little chunks of wisdom that could save a Hunters' life and true to the nature of Grimm Studies, revealed the most efficient ways of exterminating Grimm.

Unfortunately, Prof. Port had a tendency to go off on a tangent. Such was the case as he described the joys of a five star cruise liner. The bright side was that it afforded the students, those few who actually paid attention, a reprieve to focus on other matters.

Mostly Weiss simply used those times to get caught up on the day's homework or to look over notes for Dr. Oobleck's class. Now, however, she found her curiosity piqued. Looking around her she quickly found her gaze drifting to two individuals.

Perhaps it wasn't surprising to find that both Ren and Pyrrha were also aware of the true nature of Port's lessons.

Ren had always shown a greater awareness, both in combat and in academics. Having grown alongside Nora, it was easy to imagine that this was a skill well earned.

He was also among the few that Weiss would truly call a friend. Sure the two didn't speak to one another often. Then again not all friendships are dependent on conversation. Weiss would often seek Ren out at the library and vice versa. It wasn't Weiss's fault her team refused to use a library in an appropriate manner (Blake kept a small library in their dorm and only used the school's to spend time with teams RWBY and JNPR) and Nora often tagged along in the sisters' board games. And with Jaune's poor grades it was up to Pyrrha to get her team leader's grades up.

Speaking of the champion, it was more than likely out of simple respect. Weiss doubted that Pyrrha could be rude to an authority figure, even if she wanted. Needless to say, Pyrrha and Weiss often mirrored each other in simple terms of etiquette.

Out of everyone in Beacon, Weiss could say without a doubt that she considered Pyrrha Nikos her closest friend. It went without saying that she and Ruby were close, being teammates and partners meant you got to know each other pretty well. But the fact remained that she had more in common with the Mistral girl.

The two had met before Beacon, briefly exchanging "hellos" and handshakes at various conventions and other such 'high society' functions. True, the first time they spoke to one another was the day of initiation but since then they had often confided in one another. Weiss unburdening the stresses of her family, Pyrrha revealing the insecurities gained with her four championship titles.

It could have been because they walked in similar circles or may haps they were simply kindred spirits, either way, Weiss was glad to call Pyrrha her best friend.

"Now who would like to demonstrate?" the question bringing Weiss out of her thoughts.

"I'll go!" Yang jumped up, life returning to the previously comatose girl.

"Excellent! Take your position," Port moved to bring out whatever Grimm he had managed to capture.

As it turned out, Yang would get to kill the subject of today's lesson. A Griffon.

Resting her chin on her hand, Weiss watched as Yang battled the bitter creature. Yang, while stubbornly carefree, was by far the most perceptive individual she had ever met. Granted she could be obtuse, oblivious to the obvious though after a year together, Weiss had learned the truth of her blonde teammate. It was all a façade, for the most part.

Ruby may have been team leader but Yang was most definitely team mom. She might not pick up on things right away, but give it a day or two and she would know something was amiss. And she could be frustratingly patient too, when the need arose. More often than not, she simply waited long enough to corner you and confront you on your strange behavior.

It was Yang that Weiss feared most of all. She probably already had her suspicions, and the family excuses would only last so long. Good thing that Weiss was good at acting. Not that she needed to, she was _fine!_

The fight, if it could be called that, was over in a matter of seconds. Usually these encounters lasted a few minutes but Yang had expertly defeated the Griffon, firing a large concentrated blast of explosive Dust into the beast's mouth. Just like Prof. Port had revealed in his lecture, the same lecture that Yang had slept through.

Weiss felt a chill run down her spine.

She would need to keep an eye on her.

"Well done Ms. Xiao Long," Port beamed, proud to see his students taking his lessons and applying them proficiently. "I believe we have time for a few more demonstrations, any volunteers? Mr. Arc! Glad to have you participate."

* * *

"Miss Schnee, would you stay after class for a moment?" Port called out as the classroom emptied.

"You guys go on ahead," the heiress told her team as she walked over to Port's desk.

Various calls back answered her and soon enough it was just her and the professor.

She had a feeling what this was going to be about. How could it be anything other than her illness? All the staff had been informed or would be within the day. Fortunately, she wasn't concerned about hiding anything from her team by staying behind. She usually did, after her petty tantrum in first year about not being made team leader; Prof. Port had achieved a level of respect that she reserved for only a few people. In fact, only Winter shared the pedestal that Port had been placed on.

"Yes professor?" she looked up at the unusually solemn man.

"I've heard of your condition, Miss Schnee. Dust and Aura Abnormality Disorder is a serious disease," he sighed.

Weiss widened her eyes at that. Yes she was expecting this conversation to be about this, but she wasn't expecting to see the honest concern and understanding all but radiating from him.

"You know what it is," she breathed, more of a statement than question.

Port nodded his head. "I've lived a long life and met many promising Huntsmen. Of those, only two had ever been afflicted with your curse. Both have since retired, unfortunately, my good friends are no longer of this world."

There was a brief moment of silence after that. It was somber and profound, a sobering reminder of the severity of Weiss's situation.

"I want you to know that if you have any questions or concerns that I shall be here for you. You don't have to shoulder this burden alone. My door is always open Miss Schnee," Port squeezed her shoulder, reassuring her.

Weiss blinked backed a tear or two, refusing to cry. She didn't know why she was shocked by his admission, she knew it was a possibility that at least one of the teachers would know of DAAD and what it entails and yet it was so rare that she didn't even know of it until she was diagnosed. She was also glad to hear Port give her his unyielding support.

She already knew that she could go to him, but to hear him reaffirm this was most welcome. In many ways, Peter Port was more of a father to Weiss than Jacques Schnee had ever been.

"Thank you, professor. I'm sure you'll see more of me in the future," she beamed.

* * *

 **A/N:** Initially, this was going to be longer, but I found that everything else I had intended to add to this chapter fit better in another chapter. Sorry. Thanks to everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed. You guys are amazing. Stay classy.

Edited to have Jacques' name match with cannon.


	3. Chapter III

**Memento Mori**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own RWBY

* * *

" _To live is to suffer, to survive is to find some meaning in the suffering."_

 _-Friedrich Nietzsche_

 **Chapter III**

Weiss cursed her luck. Thirty seconds. Thirty meaningless seconds that had cost her. Only Dr. Oobleck would penalize someone for coming to class thirty seconds late. She glared at her partner, who arrived right as the bell rang, and took sadistic delight as Ruby squirmed uncomfortably. How could someone's whose Semblance is enhanced speed be so slow?

Regardless, Ruby would pay. So would Yang. She deserves it for purposefully leaving her to wake up the red head on her own.

Perhaps Blake would as well, if for no other reason than to be indiscriminate in her teams impending demise.

"I'm sorry Weiss," Ruby whispered as she gathered her books, ready to leave for Goodwitch's class and leave Weiss's ire.

Weiss didn't reply as she watched her flee in a shower of petals. Looking over to the other two members of RWBY she got a thumbs up from Yang and a regretful smile from Blake.

Yeah, Blake deserved to go down with the ship.

"Miss Schnee, do you know why I asked you to stay behind?" Dr. Oobleck asked as the last of the students left.

"I apologize for being late to class Dr. Oobleck. I promise that it won't happen again," Weiss sighed.

"Yes, while calling you out for only being twenty-nine seconds late is good for setting an example, that was not why I asked you here," the History teacher paused to drink some coffee.

Weiss felt her eye twitch at the comment; only twenty-nine seconds? She wasn't going to kill Ruby. She was going to eviscerate her.

' _But if that wasn't the reason then why would…'_ her eyes widened in comprehension.

It had only been a day since her heart to heart with Prof. Port and none of the other faculty had addressed her in any way. Granted, Prof. Goodwitch had watched her like a hawk throughout yesterdays match with Sky Lark. After the fight she simply nodded in Weiss's direction, whether in acknowledgement of her victory or otherwise she couldn't say, but the intent was clear.

I expect you to know your limits and if you need assistance, any at all, then you better not hesitate to bring this to my attention. Classic Goodwitch.

"You're referring to my predicament," she whispered.

Oobleck nodded, turned around and walked towards his desk. "I am. Truth be told, I'm not as familiar with this ailment as I would like, but I have heard of it before."

This got her attention. Walking to the desk, she watched as he rummaged through and around his minefield of a work station.

"You have?" she asked dumbly, unsure as how to proceed.

"Indeed," Oobleck nodded. "I make it a point to read about the exploits of Huntsmen all over the world: memoirs, biographies, autobiographies, journals, even magazine articles and news columns when available. The acronym DAAD has appeared in a few of these, not many mind you. Nor did they go into any detail - Aha!"

Oobleck held aloft a small piece of paper as if it were some great prize. Pausing for a moment to look over his discovery, he let out a content sigh.

Turning towards the Heiress, "I firmly believe that the answers to our own futures are buried in the past. So much of history has been forgotten, lost to the annals of time and the Grimm. I spent the better part of yesterday reading through various books and have compiled a short list of what I believe to be the best source of experience. If you would like, you may find that their trials can ease your own Miss Schnee."

Taking the list from him, she read over the short list. True to his word, it was a _short_ list, only four titles and their corresponding authors were listed.

"They all had it too?" she breathed.

"The first three did, yes, however the second book is a biography written after Orchid Muse's death. The final book is a memoir, detailing Forrest Shale's adventures with his teammate Summer Rein before and after she was diagnosed with Dust and Aura Abnormality Disorder," Oobleck explained.

There were no words to describe what Weiss was feeling at that moment. What Dr. Oobleck had done for her was beyond what she was expecting.

"Dr. Oobleck, I can't even begin to thank you enough," she smiled up at him, eyes beginning to mist over.

"There is no need to thank me. Just learn from their past, their mistakes and victories. Use that knowledge to shape your future into a successful one. Now, you should head on to your next class. Here is a note so that you aren't late," he nodded to door where students were beginning to enter.

"Thanks again," Weiss nodded as she left.

Weiss smiled as she pondered her luck. Only moments ago she was cursing her luck but now could only laugh at her good fortune. Oobleck had manipulated things to make it seem as though she were in trouble and had given her extra homework. It was the perfect excuse to keep her team's concerns at bay.

Perhaps she wouldn't kill Ruby after all. She would still make her suffer, but her teammate would get to live.

At least for today: at any rate.

* * *

 _Clang!_

She winced at the sound of steel meeting steel. No matter how many times she heard it, she still found it irritating. Moving back a couple steps she swept low with her blade, hoping to distract her opponent. She wasn't successful, a quick sidestep brought her safely out of range and ready to deliver a lunging counter attack.

With a well timed flick of her wrist her sword parried the other girl's blade. Thrusting swiftly, she grinned as she felt the familiar sensation of connecting with her adversary.

Retreating to avoid any retaliation, she took a brief glance at the monitor. Both fighters still had their Aura well into the green.

Frowning, she began to circle, hoping to find an opening or weakness to exploit.

Unsurprisingly, she found none. Her opponent's form was exceptional, footwork perfect. The two hadn't been at this for very long but it felt that way as a bead of sweat rolled down her head. Her opponent hadn't used her Semblance yet, despite having had several opportunities that would have secured a hit, for she dared not use her own against her.

There were not many people that she feared to use her own Semblance against but Weiss Schnee was one of them. Her own Polarity could have serious repercussions if she moved the thin blade of Myrtenaster too little or too far to the side when Weiss was thrusting or cause an accidental discharge of energy when coated with Dust. Pyrrha didn't even want to consider the damage that either one of them could sustain if she interfered when Weiss was casting her Glyphs.

Such as the ones that were surrounding her now.

Eyes wide, Pyrrha ducked underneath Akoúo. She couldn't help but grin as the shards of ice impacted the shield. Now things were getting interesting. Flipping backwards, she shifted Milo into a rifle and shot off three rounds of blind fire.

Using the reprieve to regain sight of her opponent, she took careful aim at the Glyph shielding Weiss. Taking a quick glance at her own Aura, she grimaced at the damage she had taken. The ice did more damage then she had thought; she was in the middle of the yellow.

The resounding _crack_ of her gun and the faint cry of shock was a highly satisfying one. She didn't need to look at the screen to know that Weiss was in the yellow too. The line of Glyphs that manifested to accelerate the Heiress was answer enough. Raising Akoúo and shifting Milo into a javelin, the Champion readied herself for the attack.

Pyrrha did not expect Weiss to hesitate at the last second; stopping a good three feet in front of her with a panicked look on her face.

Seeing her chance to end this, Pyrrha quickly in a flourish, delivered several stabs. With a final thrust, she sent her adversary collapsing to the ground.

 _Ding!_

"Well done Miss Nikos. While wise to show restraint when combating Dust, do not be afraid to take the initiative. Miss Schnee, your offense was splendid. However, hesitating in the middle of battle is ill advised. Don't be afraid to utilize your Semblance and Dust. Class dismissed," Prof. Goodwitch called out as the final bell rang out to the joy of the students.

All the while, Pyrrha frowned as the combat teacher addressed Weiss. _'She noticed it too,'_ she thought.

That hesitation was small, barely noticeable: a split second action that, as it had, could change the course of a battle. As second years, Pyrrha didn't doubt that everyone in the classroom, those that were paying attention, would have missed it. But no, it was not that that had seemed out of place. It was the prolonged absence of Weiss's Glyphs.

The fight was short, only a modest ten minutes, but for seven of them Weiss had not used a single Glyph or an ounce of Dust. It certainly was out of character but so was that hesitation. Pyrrha had seen Weiss perform that technique time and time again. It was without a doubt a signature attack.

Frowning, Pyrrha held out her hand to her fallen friend, "I didn't hurt you too bad, did I?"

"Only my pride, fortunately, as a Schnee I have plenty to go around," Weiss retorted through a thin lipped smirk.

"Small mercies then," Pyrrha pulled the girl to her feet. "Are you alright? You don't usually rely on pure strength."

"I'm fine. I merely wanted to test myself. I was simply curious as to how well my skills are with my blade. I fear I may be getting too reliant on Dust," she shrugged. "I apologize if I worried you."

"Nonsense, your skills are superb. Besides, there is nothing to fear by being reliant on Dust. It's how you fight, how we all fight," the Champion smiled.

Now things were starting to make sense. Weiss, while always an aggressive fighter, utilized Dust and her Semblance to augment her strength. Not weak by any means, the Heiress's stamina certainly wasn't suited towards prolonged melee combat. This was why Myrtenaster, a rapier, was such an excellent weapon for her.

A rapier is a nimble, light, and accurate weapon, capable of quick thrusts and stabs while delivering a well timed parry for a follow up riposte. Myrtenaster was the best solution to Weiss's Glyphs. The fact that it was a one-handed sword was also advantageous. It might as well be a magic wand. It was certainly used as such for casting Glyphs and Dust spells.

And perhaps Weiss was right, her entire form of combat was a tad over reliant on Aura usage. It certainly wouldn't hurt to practice for any eventuality, and what better place to practice than Combat class.

"If you still feel you need to practice more swordplay, I would be happy to help. So would Jaune, he could use the practice," Pyrrha offered, glad that her concerns were laid to rest.

"Maybe," Weiss replied with a thoughtful frown. "If you'll excuse me."

Pyrrha waved goodbye to her friend as she left down the corridor. Speaking of her partner, she was going to be late to their training session.

* * *

' _Stupid! Careless! Pathetic!'_ Weiss grimaced.

She had been so careful. She had thought that her good fortune from Oobleck's class had carried over when she and Pyrrha had been chosen to fight for the last match of Goodwitch's class. She needed to know how well she could fight without her Glyphs or Dust in an equal setting. She knew that Pyrrha wouldn't use her Semblance on Myrtenaster. Granted, there was nothing stopping her from using her Polarity on Akoúo and Milo, but that was an acceptable risk.

And she had done well, seven minutes till she had gotten greedy. She had her on the run, confused and wary, playing defensive. Then she began a charge.

And then _it_ happened. It had shocked her, frightened her so badly that she came to a dead stop at the worst possible moment.

Looking down at her hand, she glared at what she saw: the blood that she had coughed up during her charge.

She was fortunate that Pyrrha didn't notice the crimson staining her mouth. She was misfortunate that Goodwitch was a sharp and perceptive individual.

Rubbing her hands raw in the restroom sink Weiss steeled her nerves as tears slid down her face.

She was going to find an isolated corner and she was going to talk to Winter.

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry for the wait. I hope you guys enjoy. Thanks to all who reviewed and added _Memento Mori_ to your alerts and favorites lists. Stay classy.


	4. Chapter IV

**Memento Mori**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own RWBY

" _The boundaries which divide Life from Death are at best shadowy and vague. Who shall say where the one ends, and where the other begins?"_

 _-Edgar Allan Poe_

 **Chapter IV**

"Should we do something?" asked Yang, her concerned gaze never wavering from her sister's partner.

"And do what exactly? It's not like we can just ask her, you know as well as I do that Weiss wouldn't tell us," Blake sighed. She wanted to help too, looking at the miserable mess that was Weiss Schnee pained her, but without any knowledge the two were helpless.

It had been late at night, not even an hour ago, when Weiss had stormed into the room in tears. She had ignored the two occupants, Ruby spending the night with team JNPR for an impromptu game night, and had rushed into the bathroom. When she had emerged, fresh from a shower but with eyes still red and ready to cry at any time, she had mumbled a half hearted _"Goodnight,"_ before collapsing under the covers of her bed, quietly crying to herself. She was fast asleep before either one could say or do anything to help the distraught girl.

"Come on Blake, work with me here, something has been bothering her for the past few days. You can't say that there is nothing for us to do!" Yang hissed in frustration.

"I want to help her too, Yang, but we don't know what this is about. We could just as easily hurt her more than help," Blake whispered. "I've never seen Weiss out of control like this before and calling attention to it isn't going to help. Not right away, and besides, it's getting late and she's already asleep. Maybe sometime tomorrow you can _tactfully_ ask what upset her but just be careful not to push her away."

"I know that, Blake, that's why I'm worried. I'm afraid this might have something to do with Winter, she has been trying to call her all week and if something bad happened…" Yang trailed off, grimacing at what might have been. "I don't want to assume anything, not like how Ruby and I overreacted at breakfast, but something has been going on and I don't know what to do."

Yang shook her head trying to dispel any lingering thoughts. Her partner was right, trying to help this very moment wasn't going to accomplish anything until they knew more.

"Should we tell Ruby?" Blake asked.

"No, Ruby wouldn't handle that well and that's the last thing Weiss needs. If she asks just tell her it's nothing or deflect. I guess we should just give her some space. I'll try and talk to her about it after classes. You mind keeping Ruby distracted?"

"Sure thing, Ruby has been wanting a closer look at Gambol Shroud and I suppose it's about time for some maintenance. Just please be careful. If it is something to do with Winter, then Weiss doesn't have many people she can turn to. We don't want her to feel like she can't come to us," Blake agreed.

"Thanks Blake. I guess we should go to sleep too. No use worrying all night," Yang relented. "Please be okay Weiss."

* * *

" _I don't care what plans you have made or what you think you can handle, Weiss! You are in over your head and are putting your life in needless danger. You need to come_ home _before you get hurt or worse, someone else gets hurt because of you!"_

Those were the parting words the Winter gave Weiss the previous day. After finding an empty classroom, she had called her sister.

It didn't go over very well.

She had tried to explain, lay out her plan but no matter what she said Winter refused to listen. Her sister was understandably frightened but Winter had always used anger to mask her fear. The result was Weiss losing Winter's confidence.

It hurt, the yelling and screaming at each other. It was no different than a conversation with their father, and that was what hurt the most. That Winter cared so little for her little sister's thoughts on the matter. As if she wasn't capable of taking care of herself.

Weiss tried to put herself in Winter's shoes. She tried to be rational, objective.

She failed.

She didn't exactly remember all that had happened. She distinctly remembered crying and running through the halls towards her dorm, only dimly aware that no one was in the corridors to see her at her weakest.

Unfortunately, she was seen, and by her teammates no less.

She recalled running into the room and storming into the bathroom. If Yang and Blake called out to her, of which Weiss was sure of, she had no memory to the fact. She had started a shower, vainly hoping that the heat and moisture would hide her tears. Weiss didn't believe she had succeeded in that either.

When she finally exited the shower, dressed in a spare night gown, she mumbled a half-hearted goodnight, too afraid to look into their eyes. No one, not even Klein had seen her so shaken. She couldn't imagine what it must have looked like.

Did they look disgusted with her? Were they upset with her for having ruined their peace and quiet? She doubted it. Blake was opinionated at the worst of times but she was never cruel. Yang, on the other hand, was always giving the benefit of the doubt and could be so frustratingly overprotective. And that's what Weiss feared most; that they cared and would try to console her.

She knew if that happened then she wouldn't be able to keep the truth from them. They would _know_! And not just about her fight with Winter, but about her illness. Gone would be her freedom. At which point she might have just gone back home to Atlas, resigned to a half life of lost dreams and broken spirit.

So she tried to put on a brave face and pretend that nothing had happened. Agonizing over it wasn't going to help and the Bumblebee pair had thankfully not brought it up over the course of the day. Thankfully it seemed that Ruby had not been informed of her breakdown, Weiss supposed she owed Yang for that, and had seemed innocently oblivious to the worried glances from Blake and the stressed looks from the blonde.

There would be a reckoning, of that Weiss had no doubt. Something like that wouldn't and perhaps shouldn't be ignored. If it had been any one of the three in a similar position, gods forbid, than Weiss would try and be there for them. She just wasn't ready to cross that bridge just yet.

With that in mind, she needed to move forward. Languishing under the hurt and unfairness of the situation wasn't going to improve anything. If she wanted to prove to Winter, to _herself_ , that she could overcome this, then she needed to start setting her plans in motion.

First step: ask Prof. Goodwitch for help.

* * *

 **A/N:** Would you believe me when I said that this was supposed to be out in September/October a couple of years ago? Because it was supposed to, but unfortunately for me life decided to get in the way. I won't bore you with the details but I'm proud to say I'm back. Better late than never, right?

I should also mention that I have gone back to Chapters I-II and have edited Jacques name to match cannon. Other than that no further changes have been made.

A special thanks to all who have waited patiently, favorited, followed, and reviewed. You guys are what makes writing this worth it.

Until next time, stay classy.


End file.
